Discovering Who She Is
by Mrs. Malerie Cullen
Summary: When Damon sees a mysterious girl who looks alot like katherine, he becomes involved in finding who she is. What happens when he discovers she may not be who he thinks she is. And what will happen when Stefan starts to become interested in her too?
1. Chapter 1

Is it possible that someone from hundreds of years ago could look just like a normal human girl from this current time?

I had been debating this all day long. Actually all weeklong. At first I thought Katherine was back and ready to seek her revenge on me. But then I realized that she was human. I had been watching her for the past week and I still found her quite interesting. I had studied other humans before, the way they walked and talked and the way they expressed who they were. But she was different she didn't show any emotion. It was like staring at a statue.

I had seen her smile once. It wasn't genuine but at lest she put forth the effort.

I may have looked like a complete stalker standing by the bushes watching her eat her lunch on the lawn, but I was too fast for anyone to notice. I guess it was one of the perks of being inhuman.

I didn't know why, but for some odd reason I was drawn to her. I usually stayed with the upbeat party girls who resulted in one-night stands. This type of girl was usually saved for my brother, Stefan.

She was beautiful. She looked just like her; an identical twin could be the only explanation if she was a vampire too. But I new it wasn't possible. Her dark brown hair was straight but I cold see some natural curl as the wind blew her hair in her face. Her light brown eyes were scanning the page as she jotted something down in a red notebook; a dairy was what it looked like.

I smiled.

She was the poetic type. Definitely something Stefan would be into.

She looked up from her page and looked around at the full lawn. Although there were at least a hundred kids on the law she seemed secluded from the rest of them. One girl looked over at her and gave a friendly smile with a wave.

She smiled and waved back but looked quickly back down at the page.

The girl who waved looked familiar. She had this air about her that didn't quite comfort me fully. She seemed dark like she had a secret similar to mine.

I raised my eyebrows and listened closely.

"B can you come help me with this banner." Asked a blonde next to her.

B? I thought to myself. That could stand for anything Becca, Bella, Brenna.

Then I heard the name.

"Bonnie." The blonde shouted. The girl or Bonnie looked towards her and followed.

I made it a priority for myself to listen into the life of this Bonnie to find out more about her friend with diary.

The bell screeched and high schoolers ran through the doors. The girl folded up her diary and shoved it in a tan shoulder bag.

She was the last one out on the lawn and at first I thought she was contemplating on whether to skip.

She sighed heavily, the sound filling the empty lawn.

She walked towards the doors and stepped inside.

I tilted my head. I would learn more about this girl, I had to.

And just like that the door opened back up and she stepped out slowly.

Skipping after all. I thought.

She walked fast and passed me by the bushes I ducked quickly.

When I came back up she was climbing into a gray hybrid.

I made note of the car.

I glanced down and noticed a red book lying on the ground. I reached through the bushes and picked up the book. It was her diary.

I raised my eyebrow and tucked the book into the pocket of my leather jacket.

It was time to go visit my family. After all I haven't seen my long lost brother in ages.

* * *

So i decided to write another Vampire Diaries story because i cant get the many ideas out of my head about these characters. Anyways i hope you enjoyed the chapter and the fact that this will be wrote in Damon's POV. Some chapters with have other POV but most will be Damon's since this story will mainly be about him and his realationships with other characters! Hope you like it. PLEASE REVEIW and let me know what you think!

xoxoxo -malerie


	2. Chapter 2

I ran through the woods until I was at the back of the memorable boarding house.

Home at last. I thought to myself.

I stood staring at the back of the house, remembering all that happened.

I ran fast to the side of the house facing the woods. I jumped up and grabbed onto the windowsill pulling my self up. With one hand I shoved the window up and jumped in.

There was a light thud as my feet hit the floor.

I looked around the room. There were bookcases filled with old books and journals. The set up somewhat pointed to knowledge.

This was Stefan's room.

I heard footsteps coming down the hall.

When he entered the room he was looking down at a book.

He looked up and his mouth dropped. His eyes showed hate and he frowned.

"Damon." He said flatly.

"Hello Brother." I said.

He sure knew how to welcome someone.

I smiled.

He looked pist.

I ran over to the bed and plopped down on it heavily making the covers fluff up everywhere creating a mess. He would just love that.

"Place hasn't changed much." I commented with a smirk.

His jaw line tightened.

"What are you doing here?" he spat.

"I see you have a couple new novels to your collection." I ignored him.

He huffed.

"What are you doing here?" he repeated angrily.

"Oh just passing through." I said. "But you know I saw the most interesting girl."

He shifted his weight to his other foot.

" She's a dead ringer for Katherine."

I could tell he was getting aggravated.

"At first I thought it was her until I realized she was human."

"That's Elena Gilbert." He said, not changing his tone of voice.

"Elena." I repeated. "Sounds foxy." I raised my eyebrows.

He rolled his eyes.

"How do you know her?" I asked.

"It's a small town." He said.

I huffed. Mystic Falls was definitely small, but held many secrets.

"Have you spoken to her?" I asked trying to find more about her.

"No." he said. "But I noticed the resemblance."

I raised my eyebrows.

Stefan hadn't made a move to talk to this girl, but I would.

"How long are you staying?" he asked quickly changing the subject back to the whole "I hate my brother and I just want to live my life in sorrow without his fabulous presence". Well he didn't think my presence was fabulous but deep down inside he did.

"You know." I said, standing up. "I think I just might stay awhile." I walked out of the room feeling his burning stare on my back.

I smiled.

It was good to be back.

After I looked through most of the house, realizing nothing had changed, I headed up to my room. I opened the door and was surprised to see multiple boxes everywhere. So they kept every room in this house the same except mine. Huh?

I rolled my eyes shoving the last of the boxes off of my bed and into the corner of the room.

I lay down and rested my head on the lumpy pillow. I grabbed the red diary from my jacket and opened it. I was expecting hearts and a classic "do not enter" sign.

But it was very different from that.

The pages were a light ivory color and her neat handwriting was scribbled on the pages.

On the inside cover of the book was her name written in a perfect script.

Elena Gilbert

I flipped through the rest of the pages, realizing that the handwriting was different from on the cover. Maybe someone else wrote her name.

I turned to the back of the book to read the last entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_I feel so alone. It's like I have lost a part of me. Every day seems like a challenge to wake up and pretend that I am okay when I'm falling apart on the inside. When people asked are you okay, is there anything I can do? I just nod my head and say that I'm okay when I'm not. I put up a strong face and smile here and there letting people know that I'm the same old me, even though I'm not. I feel that everything has been taken from me. Like it was a punishment for my rebellious years. I can't handle everything at once. I couldn't handle Jeremy and his drug issues on top of everything else. But as I said I will make a promise that for the rest of the day and week, I will smile when someone asks if I am okay, I will nod my head and try to join conversation. I will try to no longer be an outsider, I will be who I was. Elena Gilbert._

_- Elena_

I closed the diary shut and thought about what I had read. She clearly had something that was upsetting her, something that was killing her on the inside but she couldn't show it on the outside. Whoever Jeremy was had a drug problem. Poor girl. I have read one page of her diary and found a whole mess of depression. But something told me that she wasn't depressed all the time, something was bothering her.

I lay the book onto the dusty side table.

I took off my leather jacket and threw it on an old chair.

I headed down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" I asked, as I saw Stefan trying to slip out the door.

"Hunting." He replied.

"Oh I'm guessing you're not on the human stuff." I said. "I would go with you, but I need something stronger than a bunny to fill me up." I said rubbing my stomach.

He rolled his eyes.

"At lest when I hunt I don't leave someone dead in the end." He said slamming the door.

"Enjoy your bunnies." I shouted from the house knowing he could hear me. It was a good thing he was gone for a while, it left me time to get to know this Elena better.


	3. Chapter 3

As I was pacing out behind the white house, I was thinking about her name. Elena. I said it out loud a few times feeling it roll off my tongue, it felt good. I stayed near the woods line behind the house. I gave up after ten minutes and decided to go looking for her. I had nowhere in particular to look, but in this small town I was sure to find her soon.

The grill was the "happening" place of Mystic Falls, as you could say. I walked swiftly through the doors, avoiding eye contact with the three women that were watching me. I glanced down at their hands as the drooled over me. They all had wedding rings and appeared to be in there thirties.

I smiled to myself.

I walked up to the bar and sat down.

A waitress with long, curly, brown hair, came up to me.

"What can I get cha?" She asked wiping her brow.

"Scotch." I said.

She nodded not bothering to ask for my ID. I turned my head and looked around, the place was dead. Only few people were sitting down eating.  
I spun back around on the stool and the waitress sat my drink down in front of me. She smiled on que like it was something she did all the time.

I nodded my head to her.

I lifted my glass and took a swig of my scotch. I heard the door open and one set of feet scuffle across the floor.

I turned to look.

It was her.

I choked a little bit on my drink at her resemblance to Katherine. This was something I had to get used to.

She looked down avoiding any possible eye contact with anyone.

One lady stopped her at their booth.

"Oh honey, how have you been?" the lady asked.

Elena sighed quietly.

"I'm good, really things are better." She mumbled.

Then her lips pulled up into a fake smile. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself about the smile she had just given that woman. It was like a clown's smile painted on.

She walked up to the opposite end of the counter.

The brunette walked over to her.

"Elena?" she said confused. "Are you skipping?" she teased.

Elena smiled, this time a bit more genuine.

"Vicki, I needed a break." She said.

The brunette, or Vicki smiled. "I used to have days like that." She sighed.

Elena raised her eyebrows quickly, like it wasn't a surprise.

"I just needed to get a water." Elena said.

Vicki walked over to the cooler and handed Elena a water bottle.

Elena went to grab money in her bag when Vicki put a hand out.

"It's on the house." She said. "think of it as a ' I know what its like to have days when you want to just leave the scene' gift." Vicki smiled.

"Thanks." Elena smiled. Again her smile was still not touching her eyes.

She strolled back out the door without a glance in my direction.

I dropped a twenty-dollar bill next to my empty glass and headed out the door.

I kept my distance from her, not wanting her to realize that I was some creep following her.

She walked into the town square and over to the park.

I followed behind her.

She sat down on a bench that was directly under a huge oak tree.

I grabbed the red journal from my pocket.

I walked over to her slowly.

The sound of a bird surprised her and brought her attention somewhere else so I could slip her journal back.

In a second the journal was back in place and I was hidden behind the tree.

She dropped her pen.

"Shit." She cussed.

I smiled.

Without even thinking I was there. I reached down and grabbed it as she was about to get her hands on it.

She looked up slowly at me.

We were face to face. Her brown eyes were scrutinizing my face.

I smiled.

I listened closely as her heartbeat sped up.

"Th-thanks." She stuttered.

I handed it to her.

"Your welcome." I said.

I could tell she was smitten. I mean who wouldn't be?, it was me.

"Do I know you?" she asked, looking me in the eyes.

"No, sorry." I apologized.

"I'm Damon. Damon Salvatore." I told her with a smile.

She smiled back and this time it was genuine.

"I'm Elena. Elena Gilbert." She introduced herself.

I shook her hand.

"Are you any relation to Stefan Salvatore?" she asked, looking me up and down.

"Why? Do you know him?" I asked.

"Um not very well we have never talked, but I do go to school with him." She said.

"Well I am his brother." I replied.

Her eyes widened.

"I never knew he had a brother." She said, looking into my eyes.

"Well he's not one to brag." I commented.

She grinned.

"I have been away for a few years." I said thinking about that statement.

"Oh." She said.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"I skipped." She said. "Sometimes it seems like everything is coming down on you and you just need a break."

She looked up at me again waiting for my reaction.

"Been there, done that." I replied.

She huffed.

"You don't go to high school?" she asked.

High School? Man she did not realize who she was talking to.

"No, I am a grad." I informed her.

"Oh." She said.

"Well I have to go get my brother Jeremy." She said.

Jeremy was her brother. The brother with the drug problem.

I nodded.

"It was a pleasure to meat you Ms. Gilbert." I said as I brought her hand to my lips.

I kissed it softly.

I could hear her heart beat speed up and I smiled inside.

"It was nice to meet you too." She said. "Damon." She added.

She smiled and it reached her eyes.

I turned on my heal and walked away. With every step I could fell her watching me from behind.

I had talked to her and that was one step closer to getting to know her.

For some reason this girl left me, me Damon Salvatore, wanting more.

* * *

So i figured that i would do this chapter on them actually having the first "meeting" just to get that part out of the way. Next will be getting more into them, and their feelings toward each other. Anyways i hope you enjoyed. PLEASE REVEIW!

xoxoxox - malerie


	4. Chapter 4

**ELENA'S POV**

I had no idea what had just happened. Was I dreaming? I mean I had seen hot boys before including Stefan Salvatore, but what I had just seen was beautiful! Damon was gorgeous. I smiled at the thought.

His flawless face and crystal blue eyes were all I could think of. I never knew Stefan even had a brother, well I had never even knew Stefan! Sure he was the kid that kept to him self and left at mysterious times during the day, but no one ever thought anything of him.

He had never talked to me so I figured he didn't like to talk to people he didn't know. I wondered how long Damon would be in town.

I hoped he would extend his visit.

Although I had just met this man I suddenly felt close to him as if I had known him forever.

I grabbed the rest of my things as I watched him disappear down the street. I would have to see him again.

**DAMON'S POV**

I opened the door to the boarding house and I saw Stefan sitting on the chair reading.

"Don't you have a life?" I asked sarcastically. "You have been here for how long and you still have nothing better to do on a Friday night?"

He rolled his eyes at me.

"No seriously." I said. "Have you even been social with these people?"

"I try not to draw any unneeded attention to myself." He said.

I huffed.

"So you just go about your days without any human contact?' I said.

He nodded.

"Thought I had been lonely through the years." I mumbled.

I sat at the boarding house for a couple of hours just trying to make my room what it was when I left. I soon gave up and decided I needed to get out.

I walked down the stairs again to find Stefan putting on his jacket.

"Where are you going?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Out." He replied.

"Right." I said. "With all of your friends."

I could hear his eyes roll as he walked out the door.

**STEFAN'S POV**

I didn't know why I was doing this. It wasn't like me to be so set on something. I was scared though. Scared for Elena. Damon was back for something and I would figure it out. But in the mean time he has become interested in Elena. He didn't even know her. Neither did I but I had been in this town longer than him and I know what happen to her parents. It was a tragedy and Damon didn't need to be messing with her anymore than anyone else. He would compel her to use her for her blood. He acted as if every human was no more than a puppet or a toy that he could use and when he got sick of throw away. I didn't know why I was this protective of her well being. We had never even talked before. But I knew that if I didn't try to warn her or at least keep an eye on her that he would take advantage of that.

I knew Damon would make his move fast. He seemed to be really intrigued by her.

The more I thought about Elena and her well being the more I seemed to think about her. I had never ignoliged her. She seemed sad and alone. I had always wanted to talk to her but never did. I guess some part of me thought she was Katherine. I mean the resemblance was uncanny and would have fooled anyone.

I didn't know what sick game Damon was trying to play but for now I had to make sure he didn't harm and innocent people including Elena Gilbert.

**DAMON'S POV**

I grabbed my jacket and slipped out the door. The sun was setting and it was time for me to have some fun. I took a short cut once I was in the town square. Tonight was some Dance for the town or whatever type of stuff they had here. People crowded the streets everywhere. I could hear the music playing and people were dancing.

I slipped through and alley way. It was time for dinner.

I knew Stefan would not approve of my meal but I didn't mind.

I grabbed a blonde girl no older than 17.  
"You're not going to scream, or run." I compelled her. "You will leave when I tell you and act like nothing happened."

She nodded her head.

It was quick. I brought my teeth to her shoulder and fed. I knew my limits. I couldn't kill her without half of the town knowing, but I could feed on her in secret.

When I was finished I signaled her to leave. She turned and walked away like a zombie.

The burn in my throat was gone.

I smiled.

Now it was time to find Elena.

**ELENA'S POV**

Bonnie would regret making me do this. The annual Mystic Falls dance/BBQ was tonight and she was forcing me to go.

"Come on Elena." She begged. "Just wear this." She said, handing me a purple dress.

I shook my head and she hunched her shoulders and frowned.

"You use to love these things." She said.

I thought about last years dance. I went with Matt. We both snuck out to go together it was fun but my parents were mad. Things were different now. Matt and I were no longer together and my parents were gone. I knew that I hadn't been myself but I've been trying. I can't just act like nothing happened and be happy. Can I?

Bonnie sat down next to me.

"Elena I know that things have changed for you, but I really think you should start doing some things you used to." She said. "I'm not saying you need to be just like you used to but you can't keep blaming yourself for what happened. It wasn't your fault." She said.

I smiled.

Bonnie always had a way to make me happy when I was down.

She smiled back at me and threw the dress at me.

"Hurry up." She said. "The sun has set and it's dark out, we have to go."

I smiled and lifted up the dress.

* * *

OKay so im sorry for all of the POV's but i thought that this chapter should have other thoughts from other characters! I will go back to Damon trust me but i still need to put in chapters for the other characters. I know this chapter might have been boring but i needed to fit it in! i will repost tommorow :D

REVIEW PLEASE !


	5. Chapter 5

**DAMON'S POV**

I walked slowly out of the alleyway, trying not to be noticed. I walked to the center of the town. They had a fancy dance floor set up in the middle complete with a DJ and several tables for food. It was ridiculous what this town did for fun. I wasn't even sure Elena was coming, but I had to look. I stayed off to the side of the "party". I listened closely to the voices around me. Nothing.

I started to turn around. Right in front of me was a wide-eyed blonde.

It was the girl from earlier in the day, the one that shouted at Bonnie, or whatever her name is.

She smiled.

"You look lost." She commented.

"Wrong, I know exactly where I am." I replied.

She tilted her head in question.

"I'm Caroline." She said shoving her hand toward me.

"Damon." I said as I took it unwillingly.

She smiled even more.

"Are you new in town?" she asked staring me up and down.

She was into me, and I'm not surprised but for some some odd reason I wasn't up for messing around.

I huffed.

"You could say that." I smiled.

She blushed.

"Have you seen Elena Gilbert?" I asked.

She frowned deeply and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why?" she blurted out.

I was really starting to get annoyed.

"Because I am looking for her." I said, annoyed.

"No." she said in a straight monotone.

"Well I have to go then." I said.

She rolled her eyes.

"Of coarse." She spat. "Elena is always the one." She mumbled as she turned to walk away.

I stood motionless for a second and then started walking again.

**ELENA'S POV**

Bonnie and I hooked arms as we crossed the street. I adjusted my dress and leather jacket with my free hand.

"Relax." Bonnie said. "You look great!"

I smiled.

"You too." I said.

She smiled back.

We could hear the blaring music as we crossed.

"Look it's Caroline." Bonnie said.

I glanced over in the direction she was pointing. Caroline was sitting with a glass of who knows what beside her. She had a frown on her face.

"Wow." I said. "She looks…depressed."

Bonnie giggled.

"I'm going to get something to drink, do you want something?" she asked.

"No." I replied. "But thanks."

She shifted through the crowd. I looked over at the other side of the street there was an open bench. I could see Matt walking my way and he was the last person I needed to see, we hadn't talked since the break up.

I decided I would cross the street to the bench and risk Bonnie having to look for me.

It felt cold crossing over to the unlit part of the street, like I was walking into something.

I shivered as I sat.

I watched the people dance happily and wished that it were me, up there dancing, living in the moment and not having to think about anything else.

I knew that I had the strength to move on but it just seemed too hard.  
It had been almost five months and I still hadn't gone back to doing what I did. I was a cheerleader and was involved with everything. When the accident happened none of it seemed important anymore.

I guess I gave up, but just because I had given up on everything I used to do didn't mean I had to give up on being happy and living in the moment.

I made a choice at that moment that I would be happy and try things that I would usually say no to. It was time to get myself back.

I started to stand when I saw a dark figure standing next to me.

It was Damon.

"Ah." I whisper screamed. "You can't do that to me." I warned.

He grinned.

"Sorry."

I rolled my eyes.

**DAMON'S POV**

Had Elena just rolled her eyes at me? She had definitely changed from when I saw her earlier. More feisty.

"What brings you here?" she asked.

"Well I'm into the whole small town party scene, it completes my Friday nights." I said.

She grinned but tried to hide it with an eye roll.

"Yeah I'm not one to enjoy these things either. At lest not anymore." She said. I raised my brow.

"Well I never used to like these." I said while motioning with my hands. "Not my thing. In fact I remember the first founder's day ball it wa-"

Shit, did I really just say that?

She looked at me questioningly.

"Did you just say first Founder's Day Ball?" she asked catching my mistake. "Because that was over a hundred years ago." She shook her head not sure what else to say.

"No." I said quickly. " I meant I remember the First Founder's Day ball I went to." I corrected.

"Oh." She nodded not quite sure.

I did in fact remember the First Founder's Day Ball. I went with Katherine but so did Stefan. It was fun until I was smart enough to realize something was happening when she kept disappearing and then I couldn't remember anything.

"So." I said sitting down. "Tell me about the 'old' Elena."

**ELENA'S POV**

I sat there on the bench with Damon.

"The old Elena." I repeated.

I didn't know how to approach this.  
"Well the old Elena loved these things. She would spend all day getting ready with Bonnie and Caroline. She would always wear a smile and was quite the dancer." I added.

"Dancer?" He said with a smirk and a raised brow.

I rolled my eyes.

"Cheerleader." I corrected.

"You don't seem to peppy." He commented.

I huffed.

"The old Elena used to get drunk and sneak out. You know try and break all the rules." I said, remembering the moments.

"So you were a partier too?" he teased.

"Not a full on partier but I was stupid and immature I mean I have grown up these past months." I said.

"What changed you?" he asked. "I mean if the 'old Elena' was all these things how come the sudden change?"

I thought about this for a moment.

Then I realized it was time to start talking about this and not hold it inside.

"About four months ago my parents died." I said softly. "I'm sorry to hear that." He apologized.

"No it's fine." I said. "It feels good to talk about it without everyone coming up to hugging and asking if I'm doing okay."

"It feels like it was just yesterday when it happened. It was a car accident." I told him. "I was in the car with them. We were driving on Wickery Bridge and suddenly we were plunged into the water. I was scared; I had no idea what to do. My mother was unconscious and my father was barley there. I remember ripping my seat belt off and pulling my self-forward. The car was filled with water and it was hard not to breathe. I grabbed for my fathers seat belt but it wouldn't budge. He was stuck there, with that belt holding him down. I fidgeted with it for a couple of minutes while he just stared at me. It was torture knowing that I couldn't do anything. I went to my mother then.

Her belt loosened easy and I dragged her out. I swam as I pulled her onto the river bank, then I went back for him." I said.

I was trying to hold back my tears.

"When I went back under he was unconscious. I tugged on that belt as hard as I could and then it came undone. I tried to drag him over. Although he was heavier then my mother I still got him over. When I reached the bank, help was already there." I looked down.

He rested his hand on my shoulder.

"I lost my parents too, along time ago. It was tough." He said.

I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

"When it happen I felt like my world was falling apart. It felt like I was alone even though I was in a room full of people. I just gave up on everything. Nothing mattered to me anymore. It was like when they died they took a piece of me that could not be replaced. I didn't feel whole."

He stared down at me; his crystal blue eyes were reading my face.

"The worst part was knowing that I could have done something more, if I could have pulled harder I may have been able to save both of them. But I didn't." I said.

My voice cracked and more tears slid down.

"Elena." He said. "Life if full of challenges it doesn't matter how far you have gone but where you are going." He told me. "It's not your fault what happen, but what matters is that it did. Everything happens for a reason." He said. "And I know it sounds cliché and cheesy but it is the truth."

I wiped the tears from my face.

"You know." He said. "I had spent most of my life without guilt without regret of the things I had done. It was like a switch for me that I could just turn off. I didn't feel pain or suffering. I only felt what I wanted to feel." He said. "And at the time I thought it was great, I didn't care, but I realized that life is harder when you leave that switch on and deal with the pain. It's what makes you stronger. I had never thought I would ever turn that switch back on and feel for real but I did and what I felt was terrible, the most pain I had to deal with. But then I came here to settle my guilt and anger and I'm still working on it but trust me, everyday I am tempted to turn that switch back off and feel nothing." He said.

"I wish that I could have had that switch when I was going through this months ago." I said. "People just stared and whispered about the girl with the dead parents. It was torture having to feel that pain, no only the pain of losing them but the pain of knowing that I could have done more." I said. "People still look at me like I am a totally different person, like I'm not even Elena anymore. But it is hard to go back to what I was when I still have the guilt with me."

"I know how you feel." He said. "More than you could ever know."

"And I know it's hard still, especially for my Aunt Jenna. She has to take care of Jeremy and me. Jeremy is hard to deal with. His way of controlling the pain is somewhat like yours. When he does drugs, he doesn't feel anything, it's like he is gone from the world." I said.

"You know he blamed me for a while." I said.

Damon looked down at me with sad eyes.

"He thought it was my fault for what happened and how I could have done more and I believed him on top of what I already knew and it made it worse. He still does drugs and gets wasted just to feel nothing but I know it would be good for him to feel something. That's why I was by myself, because I was the only one to feel the pain for real." I said.

We sat in silence as our recent conversation ran through my head and maybe his.

It felt good to talk about this and get it off my chest.

"I'm sorry I brought this up." He said.

"Don't be." I replied. "If feels good to talk to one normal person for the first time in months."

He huffed.

**DAMON'S POV**

Normal? I thought to myself, if only she knew.

She was right though it did feel good to talk to someone. I had never told anyone what I had been feeling and why I used my vampire 'body' to turn off the feeling. I still turn it off sometimes just to talk it away for maybe a second and it feels good but I know that if I turn that switch back on it will be worse than if I had just dealt with it.

"So." She said. "Tell me about you."

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Are you and Stefan close?" she asked me.

I thought about this for a moment.

"We have a complicated relationship." I countered.

She looked at me.

"Come on tell me." She said.

"Fine. We used to be close, we were brothers but then one moment changed our lives." I said. "When we both saw her, I knew it was done."

"Oh, it was a girl?" she said smirking.

"Katherine. Was her name." I said.

Elena folded up her legs on the bench and leaned against it while listening.

"She was beautiful." I said. "Kind of like you." I commented.

She smiled.

"I fell in love with her immediately. She was everything I had wanted but she was also everything Stefan wanted."

Elena widened her eyes in shock.

"Yeah." I said. "We both fell long and hard for her, and it ended up tearing us apart."

"Who had her first?" she asked.

"You can ask Stefan, I'm sure his answer differs from mine."

She listened again.

"So what happen to her?" she asked.

"She died, it was a fire." I said.

"I'm so sorry." She apologized. "She must have meant everything to you."

I huffed.

"So how come Stefan is so quiet and keeps to himself?" she asked me.

I hid my chuckle from her.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that he likes to swim in his own guilt and feel everything."

She looked at me questioningly but I ignored it.

"Oh." She said. "I love this song."

I listened closely.

All I heard was:

_You're better than the best; I'm lucky just to linger in your smile_

_ Cooler than the flip side of my pillow that's right._

"Country?" I asked confused.  
"BTW." She said teasingly. "The old Elena use to love all types of music, including country." She said.

"Well then, May I have this dance?" I asked her, holding out my hand.

"Hmmm….no." she said starting to 'run' away.

"Too bad." I said, as I caught her.

She looked up at me with her big brown eyes and smiled. She smiled, but not a fake smile a genuine, real, heartfelt smile that touched her eyes.

It made me want to just take her away from everything and be with her.

I had never felt this certain feeling with anyone before. Was I turning into a love struck 'teen' like Stefan?

"I guess I may have time for just one dance." She teased.

I smiled and I hear her heart beat increase.

I placed my hand on the small of her back and grabbed her hand with my free one. She put her hand on my shoulder.

We started dancing to the country song that I would normally roll my eyes at and ignore on the radio.

The more we danced on the street the more things felt right for me.

"Your good." She said. "Have you had lessons?" she asked.

"Nope." I replied. "Just lots of practice." And that was no lie.

_You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed, sing like a bird dizzy in my head,_

_ Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night, oh you make me smile. _

I had to admit the song was quite ironic considering I was the fist person to make her smile that genuine smile. I spun her around and we danced more and then she started laughing when she stepped on my feet. I couldn't help but smiling at her.

Was I really staring to fall for this girl? One day of knowing her and we seemed so right for each other.

I spun her around again.

"Elena?" I heard a voice asked.

We stopped dancing and looked to the girl.

It was her friend, Bonnie.

"Yeah?" Elena replied.

"Where have you been?" she asked. "I have been looking for you forever."

"Oh I'm sor-"

"No." I said. "I'm sorry it's my fault, I just saw her and we got caught up in conversation… and dancing." I added.

Bonnie looked at me.

"That's fine, it's just it has been and hour and a half and I have curfew and I'm sure your Aunt is wondering where you are." She said.

"Right." Elena said, gripping her head. "I guess I will see you later." She said.

"Yeah." I replied. "See you later."

She smiled that genuine smile and turned to walk off with her friend.

I turned on my heal and headed for home.

**STEFAN'S POV**

What had I just seen? I had hid in an alley way for an hour and a half and saw my brother talk to her like he had known her his whole life. He opened up to her and showed in some part of him he did care and he was still human. I couldn't believe what had just happened. Damon was falling for this girl but he might just be using her.

You can never tell with him. It's like a game.

But Elena, she opened up to him and told him everything that had happened. I wished now that I would have taken the time to speak to her. That could have been me with her.

I was Jealous. Jealous that Damon had just met this girl and was getting what he wanted already but I still wasn't sure with him. I wanted to keep her safe and I would. I would talk to Elena on Monday at school and she will get to know me better and I her so I can keep a better eye on her. Or was it because I wanted her too?

I didn't know but I had to keep her safe from him. Even if that meant hearts had to be broken.

**ELENA'S POV**

Bonnie led me back to my car and we both climbed in.

"So what is with the mysterious stranger." Bonnie asked as I pulled out of the parking lot.

"No stranger." I said. "That's Damon Salvatore." I said.

"As in Stefan?" she asked as her eyes widened.

"It's his older brother." I said.

"Never knew he had a brother." Bonnie said.

"We never knew him." I commented.

"True." She replied. "He is hot." Bonnie added.

"When did you meet?" she asked.

"Today." I mumbled.

"What?" she practically shouted. "Elena you just met him and I know that look in your eye you had when you were dancing with him." She said. "You just broke up with Matt." She added.

"I know Bonnie, but for the first time I feel happy and like I can breathe again. I'm starting to feel the old me."

She looked at me.

"You do look happy." She said.

I smiled.

"Just promise me you will be careful and look before you fall." She said.

"I promise." I said.

But I couldn't promise that because it was too late, I had already fallen.

* * *

So i just wanted to say sorry about the long chapter but i knew this chapter had to be long since it's the one that Elena tells Damon about her past and Damon tells her about his. Anyways i hope you enjoyed and i will update soon, possibly tomorrow! PEASE REVEIW! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**DAMON'S POV**

It was Monday. I lay there in bed thinking about Friday night. It was well…not like me. I had never set my sights on a girl that I had just met. For some reason I opened up to her, and told her about my past. Well somewhat about my past. The whole vampire thing didn't really come up.

I heard the door slam down the hallway and climbed out of bed. I saw Stefan walking down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"School." He hollered back, as the door closed.

I rolled my eyes.

**STEFAN'S POV**

I climbed out of my car and walked to the entrance. The lawn was filled with students that were laughing or listening to music. They stared as I passed. I headed to my locker and shoved whatever I had in my hands into it.

I looked down the hallway to see Elena and Bonnie talking.

Bonnie started to walk away and I walked over. Elena dropped one of her books and I bent down to pick it up.

"Thank you." She said, as I handed it to her.

"Your welcome." I replied.

She smiled.

"I'm Stefan." I said to her. "Stefan Salvatore."

"I'm Elena Gilbert." She said shaking my hand.

The bell rang.

She closed her locker.

"Thanks again." She said.

I smiled as she walked away.

**ELENA'S POV**

Things were starting to get weird. Stefan Salvatore had just introduced himself to me. He talked to me. He has never talked to anyone at all. This made me think of Damon, Had he told Stefan?

I sat in English and tried to understand what was being said. Romeo and Juliet was one piece of our greatest poetry ever written. I felt a stare on my back and suddenly my phone started to vibrate in my pocket.

It was Bonnie.

_Stefan Salvatore is staring at you._

I gasped a little too loud and shoved my phone back into my pocket.

I fidgeted with my notebook and kept my gaze upon Mr. Jaklone for the rest of class.

When the bell rang Bonnie met me at the door.

"How weird was that?" she asked.

I sighed.

"Very." I replied

We ran up the stairs into the lunch room.

Once we both had our meals we sat at one of the picnic tables outside.

I rolled my eyes.

Bonnie had a salad and some orange juice on her tray. I looked down at mine.

I looked like a pig compared to her. I had a cheeseburger and some fries with a diet coke.

I laughed to myself.

"I don't know how you can eat like that." Bonnie said looking at my tray. "And look like that." She said, motioning to me.

I grabbed my cheeseburger.

"Good metabolism." I said, as I took a big bite.

She rolled her eyes and put her dressing on her salad.

"Are you planning on helping Caroline?" Bonnie asked.

I shrugged.

"She gets way too chaotic about these types of things.

Caroline was one of our friends but not too friendly.

She was always planning events in Mystic Falls.

"I don't really want to spend my Monday night getting yelled at by Caroline." I said.

"True." Bonnie replied. "I did that on Friday for the dance that wasn't even fun." She sighed.

"I thought it was fun." I commented.

She looked at me sternly.

"That is because you spent the whole night dancing with Damon Salvatore." She teased.

I rolled my eyes.

"We talked too." I added.

"I mean you didn't even know this guy." She said. "For all we know he could be a serial killer."

I giggled.

"Relax Bonnie. It's Stefan's brother."

"And what do we know about Stefan?" she asked.

"Nothing." I mumbled while shoving a fry into my mouth.

Maybe I needed to know more about these brothers.

I slammed my locker shut and ran down the stairs to the parking lot. The sun shone bright like summer. I breathed it in.

I climbed into my car and shoved my stuff on the passenger's seat.

A slight knock on the window gave me a sudden heart attack.

I glanced up to see a pair of crystal blue eyes staring back at me.

I rolled down the window.

"Hey." I said.

"Hello Elena." He smiled.

I felt myself blush.

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked me.

"Hmm well I know what you're doing tonight." I smirked.

"Oh really." He said.

"Yes dinner at my house." I told him.

He smiled and his eyes sparkled.

"You, me and Stefan." I mumbled.

He looked at me questioningly.

"Stefan?" he asked.

"Yes I figured I should get to know more about you and Stefan." I replied. "He's been talking to me lately so I figured since you and I were kind of…"

"Together?" he finished.

"Yes." I said. "He is your brother, and I would like to know him." I said.

Damon looked hesitant.

"So I'll see you tonight." I said. "6:30."

He smiled.

He tapped the side of my car as he walked away.

I smiled.

This was my chance to get to know Damon more and get to know the real Stefan, the Stefan that can actually talk.

I smiled to myself as I drove home.

* * *

Okay so i lied! I didn't post quite as soon as i wanted to but my computer crashed and still has problems so sorry for the short and late chapter.I will repost sometime tonight or tommorow and i promise a long one!

Thanks for being patient! :D

xoxoxox - Malerie


	7. Chapter 7

**DAMON'S POV**

Why had Elena had a sudden interest in Stefan? Did he talk to her? Well she said he did but what did he say? I couldn't help but think Stefan was showing too much interest in her. I walked through the door and found Stefan writing in his diary.

"Oh are you writing about how you feel your brother is causing too much of a stir in Mystic Falls." I teased.

He looked up at me with questioning eyes.

"Didn't think so." I mumbled.

He looked up from his writing.

"I know you are here for something more than what you are telling me." He said.

"Hmmm." I said. "Nothing comes to mind."

He dropped his 'diary' and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Hunting." He replied.

"Don't wait up for me later." I said.

He looked up at me.

"I will be with Elena." I said.

His jaw tightened and he slammed the door.

**ELENA'S POV**

"Bonnie I think it is a good idea." I told her.

"I don't know. Don't you think it will be weird?" she said. "You, Damon, and Stefan together."

"Nope." I replied. "Cause you will be there too." I smiled.

She rolled her eyes.

"Was this your plan to call me over to help you cook just so I could stay to make things less awkward?" she said.

"No." I replied. "It is because I love you."

She smiled.

I chopped the lettuce for the salad.

"Since when do you like salad?" she asked me.

"Never." I replied. "If I had it my way I would be making macaroni and cheese with mashed potatoes." I laughed.

She smiled.

"But." I said. "I have no idea what Damon and Stefan like so for now I will do the whole healthy thing."

"Garlic bread is healthy?" Bonnie questioned.

I smirked.

"I have to eat something I replied."

She laughed.

"So." She said while stirring the noodles. "Are you and Damon, like official?" she asked.

I shrugged.

"I think so, but I'm not quite sure."

She looked up at me.

"Has he called you?"

"He doesn't have my number." I admitted.

Her eyes widened.

"We didn't really get to the exchange of numbers part."

"You should." She suggested.

I shrugged.

"Have you kissed?" she asked.

I dropped the knife.

"Bonnie." I said appalled.

"What?" she said. "I just want to know the details."

"Well for your information, no we have not, but I'm hoping this whole dinner thing will make things come easier." I guess that was the word I was looking for.

"Well let's hope that they like spaghetti." She said.

I smiled.

**DAMON'S POV**

I looked at my cell just before knocking it read 6:29. Then it changed to 6:30. I smiled and knocked on the door. I heard footsteps and then the door opened. Elena was there. She was dressed in a gray skirt with a plain white tank top. It was simple but still made her breathtaking.

"Hey." She said.

I smiled.

She widened the door signaling me I could come in.

But there was one problem I had to be invited in.

I stood like an idiot.

"You can come in." she said with a smile.

I let out a sigh of relief and stepped through the doorway.

She closed the door behind me.

"Where's Stefan?" she asked.

"Oh he couldn't make it." I said. "He was busy." I lied.

She smiled.

"Oh well that's fine." She replied. "Bonnie will be joining us." She added.

I stopped for a second.

"I hope you like spaghetti." She said.

"I love it." I smiled.

She blushed and led me to the dining room table.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" She asked.

I was laughing on the inside. If I told her I could go for some human blood she would probably run screaming vampire all over town.

"No thank you." I replied.

Bonnie walked in carrying a pot.

She sat it down and then took a seat at the other side of the table.

"So." Elena said breaking the silence. "Why don't you tell Damon about your family?" She said to Bonnie.

"I'm sure he doesn't want to hear about my divorced parents." She said.

Elena sighed.

"I met about how your family had witches in it." Elena corrected.

I widened my eyes; I knew her friend looked familiar. If she was from a family of witches there was a good chance she could be one for have it in her blood.

Bonnie shrugged.

"My ancestors were witches." She said.

"Where from?" I said.

"Um, Salem." She replied.

"Really." I said. "Salem witches are very independent and powerful, they show signs of leadership."

Bonnie smiled.

Everything I had just said was true but nothing I believed. Witches were cold and judgy little things. They would do anything to keep all people safe and vampires dead.

I shifted in my seat.

Suddenly the door bell rang.

Elena's brow furrowed.

"I wonder who that could be." She said standing up.

She walked to the door and I followed behind her.

It was Stefan.

"Stefan?" Elena asked. "I thought you couldn't make it."

"Change of plans." He replied.

"Oh really." I said.

He looked up at me and smiled. Somehow he found out about this dinner party.

I raised my eyebrows.

He stood there like I had.

"Please come in?" Elena said.

"Yeah Stefan. Please. Come in." I smiled.

Elena looked up at me sensing the tension but stepped to the side to let him enter.

She led us back to the table.

"Bonnie was just telling Damon about how her family has witches." Elena said.

Stefan looked over at me and I nodded slightly.

"That is neat." He said.

"So how come you never talk much?" Bonnie asked. "You know at school." She added.

"Yeah Stefan." I said. "How come?"

He looked over at me with the death stare.

"I usually keep to myself. Not really into the whole high school drama."

Elena smiled.

"I know how you feel." She said.

I tensed up knowing she was starting to relate to him.

The last thing I needed was history repeating itself with Elena. She was nothing like Katherine and I hoped she would never have to know about Katherine. But I had thought about telling her about the vampire thing, that is if it ever came to it.

I took a bite of the spaghetti and let it slide down my throat. It wasn't the fix to the craving I needed but it had to do. I hadn't drunk since Friday and I knew I would have to.

"Well sorry about the dinner being so blahish." Elena said. "I don't cook much."

"That is true." Bonnie said.

Everyone laughed at the mention. It was awkward.

"So how far apart are you in age?" Elena asked.

I looked up at Stefan.

"About two years." He said.

"Well I can tell you both one thing you do look like brothers." Elena said.

I smiled one fake smile.

**STEFAN'S POV**

I walked to the kitchen leaving Bonnie and Damon to talk. Now was my chance to speak to Elena alone.

"Hey." I said as I entered.

"Hey." She replied. "Care to help with the dishes?" she smiled.

I smiled back and grabbed the dish from her hand.

"So you and Damon." She said. "Are you guys close?"

I shrugged.

"Not really." I said.

Elena frowned.

"That's sad. You know how this thing with Katherine tore you two apart."

I gasped a little when she mentioned Katherine.

Damon must have told her.

I nodded my head.

"It must have been rough for you two when she passed."

I sighed.

"More than you could know." I added.

She gave me a sympathetic look as she shut the dishwasher.

"Not to be naggy and rude." She said. "But what did you like most about her?" she asked.

"Well she was beautiful." I said looking at Elena picturing her as Katherine. "She was very intelligent and had a kind heart sometimes."

"Oh." Elena said.

"But she was too intelligent and sneaky." I added. "She had both me and Damon fooled."

It was silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry to hear that." She said. "You both loved her."

If only you knew I thought to myself.

"It's good to hear you talk." She smiled. "For a while I thought you were a zombie until earlier."

I smiled.

"Well I hope you will talk more with us." She said.

I nodded as Damon entered.

"Oh I see Stefan helped you with the dishes." He smiled.

Typical Damon.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Well I best be going." I told her.

I walked to the door.

"Thank you for dinner." I said as I closed the door.

I had made it through dinner and I found that she was caring and for some reason cared for Damon. It was good though, talking to her. I hadn't talked with someone in so long. I would speak with her again and that was a promise.

**ELENA'S POV**

I watched as Stefan left my house. He always seemed so dark and mysterious but now I know he is perfectly normal and friendly. I think I had just made a new friend. One that I could talk to again.

"Well I have to go." Bonnie said.

I nodded.

"Thanks for helping with dinner." I said.

"No problem." She said. "It was fun."

I smiled as she walked to her car.

Once she drove off I jogged slightly to the kitchen and pulled open the fridge.

I grabbed a plate of fries and pulled it out.

"Hungry?" I heard Damon ask.

I looked over at him. He was smiling.

"To be honest I had this stashed here all night." I giggled. "I'm not really a salad person."

"Neither am I." he said, as he walked over and grabbed a French fry from the plate.

I popped a couple more into my mouth.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" He asked me.

His blue eyes flickered from my eye to the other.

"Yes." I replied.

He stood up fully and we walked to the hallway. I grabbed my coat from the hook and we walked out the door. I stepped onto the sidewalk but he pulled me back.

"Over here." He corrected.

I smiled.

"The woods?" I asked.

"I want to show you something." He said.

I followed behind him.

He stopped and grabbed my hand.

I smiled.

"So." He said. "I'm going to give you a free pass to ask anything you want to know about me."

I raised my brow.

"Oh really." I teased.

"Yes." He said. "Anything and everything."

"Hmm are you a mass murderer?" I teased.

"I prefer the term serial killer." He replied.

I laughed.

He led me through the woods. It was night time so it was pitch dark and I had to watch my footing.

"What is your favorite book?"

"Don't really have a favorite, but my least favorite is Romeo and Juliet." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"The whole I love you but my family won't allow it so ill kill myself thing just seems so overrated." He said.

"Okay favorite color?" I asked.

"Brown." He replied quickly.'

"Brown?" I said. "What kind of color is that?"

He smiled.

"You don't like green or blue?" I asked.

"I like brown." He said. "It's the color of your eyes."

I smiled.

He pulled me around a couple more trees and then stopped.

"Here" He said.

"Wow."

In front of me was an open field. You could see the stars in the sky so clearly.

I plopped down on the ground.

"What are you doing?" he asked me.

"My mom and I used to just lie out and look up at the stars." I said.

He lay down beside me and we both looked up.

It was beautiful. The stars were bright and there were tons of them.

"Where were you before you came here?" I asked.

"I was everywhere. Trying to find myself I guess you could say."

"And did you?"

"I learnt some but I'm still the same person."

"What did you think when you first saw me?" I asked.

"Why." He replied.

"Everyone always says that I look like the depressing girl that wants nothing to do with the world around me."

He paused.

"When I first saw you I thought why was this girl sitting alone? But then I got to know you and why you seemed so sad and I found that you are an interesting person. There is a lot to learn about you but you are definitely not depressing."

He turned his head to me and his blue eyes were making it hard to breathe.

He slowly moved his head towards me and I did the same. Our lips met and it was like an earthquake was moving through my body. His lips were soft but firm and they moved perfectly against mine.

I breathed in his breath and I could feel him smile.

I moved my hand through his thick black hair and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

He just seemed to be so passionate.

We both pulled away.

I blushed and he smiled.

"Oh shit." I cussed.

"What?" he said.

"My aunt is going to kill me. She doesn't know where I am." I smiled.

He stood up and pulled me up too.

We walked back to my house talking and of course I asked him more questions.

We finally reached the door.

"Well I had a good time tonight." I said. "Thank you for coming for dinner."

"Thanks for having me." He said.

He kissed me lightly on the forehead and walked away.

"Goodnight." I called.

"Goodnight." He replied.

I smiled and walked through the door.

* * *

SO i told you i would update! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Please reveiw! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**DAMON'S POV**

I stepped through the door and began to walk up the stairs.

"Thanks for the invite." I heard him say.

"Anytime." I replied. "And one question, how did you know about dinner?"

He looked hesitant.

I raised my brow.

"I was listening." He replied.

"And you just happened to be in the area?" I challenged.

He sighed.

"Look Stefan I know it might be hard for 'you' to believe that I'm a changed man, and I happen to like Elena. If you think I'm a threat to her well being your very mistaken." I said.

He rolled his eyes.

"But your sudden interest in her makes me wonder." I tapped my forehead and walked to my bedroom.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." I said as I slammed the door.

He had heard about dinner because he was close to Elena's house. For some reason he seemed to have an interest in her. One that I wasn't quite fond of.

**ELENA'S POV**

I sighed heavily as I fell back into my covers. I smiled.

Dinner was success and I knew more about both of them. The mysterious boy at school that never spoke was actually quite friendly and someone I enjoyed speaking to. And the boy at the park was much more so a man. Damon was different. There was something about him, the hint of maturity that I enjoyed. He seemed carefree and I liked that.

I couldn't stop thinking about their relationship. It was sad. Whoever this Katherine was screwed them up pretty good. It's sad that she passed but she caused a lot of problems. Ones that seem to be hard to fix. I wondered what she was like. What was the quality she had that made them both fall for her? I lie there and thought about the last four days.

I hadn't really thought about it but come to think within these last days I hadn't thought about the death of my parents. I hadn't thought about the sadness.

And then I realized the only reason I hadn't is because he had come into my life. I smiled at the thought.

Things seemed to be happier for me.

I set my alarm and then crashed back onto my bed.

* * *

The morning came quicker than I thought it would. Thank god school was almost over. I took a shower and then combed through my wet hair. I changed into a dark pair of skinny jeans and a purple tee with a deep v-neck.

I grabbed my bag and slipped on a pair of cream colored flats. I felt more feminine today.

I ran down the stairs to see Jeremy hunched over a bowl of cereal.

"Oh so you've decided to go to school today." I commented.

He laughed sarcastically.

"Funny seeing as you skipped the other day." He replied.

I sighed.

"Yeah I saw you leave and then I saw you with that guy." He huffed.

"His name is Damon." I replied protectively.

"Whatever." He mumbled.

"Where is Aunt Jenna?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my keys.

The drive to school seemed shorter than usual.

When I got to the parking lot I realized I was the first one there.

I climbed out and started to walk to one of the picnic tables when I realized someone was already here.

He was hunched over and looking down at his hands.

I recognized him immediately.

"Stefan?" I called.

He turned to look at me.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." I replied. "I thought I was the first one here."

He smiled.

"Guess not." He said. "I'm sorry about leaving so early last night." He apologized.

"Don't be." I said. "I was actually happy you could at least make it." I smiled.

"Hey what are you doing later?" he asked me.

"Nothing, why?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to come over." He said. "You know to get to know both of us better."

I smiled.

"I would like that."

**STEFAN'S POV**

I didn't know if I was doing this for my benefit or Damon's, but I didn't care. I was becoming friends with her. I'd gotten used to the way she would smile.

Why are you doing this Stefan? I thought to myself. It can only end badly.

I knew that becoming more than friends with Elena was out of the question and would cause too many problems but I couldn't stop thinking about what would happen if we did.

I walked into the boarding house expecting Damon to be right there. And he was.

"Why do you look so happy?" he asked me.

"No reason." I replied. "Oh and Elena is coming over. You know to get to know us better."

"Us?" he questioned.

"Well I would like to be friends with her." I said.

He raised his eyebrows.

"Right." He mumbled.

**ELENA'S POV**

I drove down the gravel road to the boarding house. I tried to follow the directions that Stefan had given me. I had to admit they did live somewhat far out of town. It reminded me of the countryside. I pulled up the narrow drive to the house. It was huge and reminded me of a mansion from the old times but yet it still held a simple beauty.

I climbed out of my car and walked to the doorway. I grabbed the gavel on the door and knocked twice.

Damon answered.

"Hey." I said with a smile.

He smiled.

"Hello Elena." He said. "Please. Come in."

I stepped through the doorway and my mouth dropped open in shock. It was beautiful!

There was a vintage chandelier that hung above the main area of the living room and everything appeared to be either black or brown. Although the colors were dark it was still beautiful. It had an antique edge to it.

"You like it?" he asked me.

I nodded my head, while my eyes frantically skipped from left to right trying to take in its beauty.

"It seems so antique." I replied.

He laughed.

"Our ancestors used to collect items and they were handed down through generations." He said.

"Oh."

He led me through the kitchen and through several other rooms.

He stopped in the hallway next to a door.

I raised my eyebrows.

"And this is my room." He said.

I followed close behind him as he led me in.

It was dark like the rest of the house, but the light from the window made it roomy.

I smiled.

I glanced down at all the boxes in the corner of his room.

"Wow, looks like someone's moving in." I commented.

"Mm." he said.

I walked over to his bookcase.

"Wow, you have so many books." I said.

"Our family collected those too." He replied.

I grabbed one of the books from the shelf and scrolled through it. A piece of paper fell to the floor.

"Oh, sorry." I said as I bent down to pick it up. I flipped it over.

My mouth fell open in shock.

Sitting before my very eyes was a photo… of me?

I looked closely; it was like looking into a mirror.

I glanced down at the neat cursive scribbled across the bottom.

"Katherine." I read. "1864."

I glanced up at Damon confused.

"Why does she look like me?" I said, my voice shaking.

I felt angry.

"Elena it's not-"

"Why does she look like me?" I practically screamed.

He sighed.

"I don't know." He said.

"Is that all you have to say is you don't know?" I ordered. "Is this some kind of sick joke?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Elena let's not be dramatic." He said.

My anger was growing by the second.

"Dramatic?" I hissed. "I think I have a right to know what the hell is going on."

Stefan walked into the room.

"What is going on?" he asked.

I turned the picture so he could see.

"Why does she look like me?" I asked. "And further more why the hell does it say 1864?"

Suddenly my head felt dizzy. This made no sense. 1864? That was over a hundred years ago, I did the math in my head. If they both were in love with Katherine then why did it say 1864? Then I thought back to all the things that seemed so obvious. The antique items and many books. The whole maturity thing.

I gripped my head hard.

Stefan. He never talked, always kept to himself and Damon. He had just moved back. But how long had he been gone?

These questions swam through my head, making my vision blurry. I felt tears of rage come to my eyes.

But I held them back knowing they would just make me look helpless.

I glanced back down at the photo. It was old the edges were torn and she was dressed in very vintage clothes. Her smile was slightly to the side.

My eyes were fixed upon the date. The four numbers scribbled in black ink at the bottom of the picture.

I looked up at them, with more anger, until I finally spoke.

"What are you?"

* * *

So i figured it was time to get to the whole "i know ur not human bit". I havn't been able to update because of computer problems but i promise i will update ASAP!

xoxox -malerie

-Reviews are welcome :D-


	9. Chapter 9

**DAMON'S POV**

I couldn't believe it was happening this way. I wanted to tell her but there is no easy way to say hey I'm a vampire and I have been for over a hundred years. I held out my hand towards her showing that there was nothing wrong.

Stefan stood beside me frozen, not knowing what to do.

Her face was sad and hurt like she knew that I was hiding something from her. She clutched the photo of Katherine in her hand so hard the photo started to tear. Tears were filling her eyes.

"Elena." I said. "It's not like that."

"Really?" her voice cracked. "Because it sure looks like it."

I rolled my eyes.

This made her even angrier.

"What are you?" She spat.

"Okay fine you want to know the truth." I said.

"NO." Stefan roared.

I ignored him.

"We are vampires." I said as clear as day. "We have been since 1864."

Her mouth opened in shock and the photo slipped from her hands. She started to run.

"Oh no you don't." I mumbled.

I grabbed her on the arm and looked deeply into her eyes.

"You will fall asleep for a while and when you wake up you will be pleasant." I said.

She nodded her head.

"Pleasant." She repeated.

**STEFAN'S POV**

"Are you out of your mind?" I said.

He rolled his eyes while he laid Elena's sleeping body onto the side of his bed.

"Relax." He said. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal?" I spat. "You just compelled her and told her we are vampires."

"Your point." He challenged.

I felt myself filling with anger.

"Just calm down Stefan, I just compelled her to sleep so I can find a secure place where she won't be able to run and will listen to everything." He told me.

"Everything?" I asked. "You're going to tell her everything?"

He nodded. "I want her to know and she should know who Katherine is."

"Why? We don't even know what relation she has to Katherine?" I said.

He shrugged. "We will have to find out, but for now I want her to know what is going on."

I crossed my arms as he lifted her body over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You'll see." He hollered as he climbed down the stairs.

**DAMON'S POV**

I grabbed the computer chair from the den and wheeled it out into the living room. I placed Elena on it.

"Is this your plan?" Stefan said. "To capture her?"

I rolled my eyes.

I grabbed the rope and tied her to the seat. Not hard but enough so she could not leave or fall over.

"Look, it may seem sick to you, but this is the only way." I said.

Stefan huffed.

"Damon this is not good. Everywhere you go something bad happens and people die." He said.

"Stefan relax, I'm not going to hurt her." I informed him.

He rubbed his forehead and paced.

"God stop pacing." I said annoyed. "You act like you just found out you were pregnant."

He rolled his eyes and growled.

After a few more minutes of pacing he finally stopped.

"What now?" he asked.

"We wait." I replied.

**ELENA'S POV**

I was with Damon; we were smiling and walking through the woods up to the open field, our field. I held his hand and we both lay like before. He kissed me passionately. I tilted my head up towards him so I could reach his lips better. I ran my hands through his mop of black hair. It was soft and his lips were too. I was eager and wanted him more. I wanted him close to me.

He clearly understood and pulled my body towards his. I was crushed up against his stone body. He grabbed my face softly but eagerly and my heart started to beat faster. He pulled the elastic band from my hair and let my ponytail flow loosely. He ran his hands through my hair and was somewhat growling.

I smiled. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes. His crystal blue eyes were staring deeply into mine.

He started to kiss down my neck and my heart started to race. Suddenly he looked back up at me. His eyes were replaced with rims of black around them. Red veins around his eyes were permanent and he opened his mouth. A set of white fangs was all I saw. Quickly he brought his mouth to my neck and bit down. He was drinking my blood and I was slipping away.

"Vampire." I screamed.

I realized I was awake.

I let my eyes adjust. I looked down; I was tied up against a chair. I wiggled but it was no use I was stuck there.

I heard a chuckle and I looked up to see Stefan and Damon.

Damon was relaxed on the couch, laughing like a teenage girl and Stefan was standing behind the couch uncomfortably. He looked like he was going through pain.

Then it hit me.

Just a while ago Damon had told me they were vampires! I had found that I looked exactly like Katherine.

My eyes widened.

"Why are you doing this?" I said trying to sound mean, but it only came out making me sound scared.

"So you will listen." Damon said.

"Tying me up is not letting me listen it's holding me hostage." I spat.

"Look this way you won't run." He said.

I rolled my eyes.

"So you're a vampire?" I said my voice shaking. "Like in the movies?"

He rolled his eyes again.

Stefan huffed and walked away clearly not having anything to do with the current situation.

"Why does everyone have to think it is like the movies?" he mumbled.

I grunted.

"Look can we get to the point?" I said.

He sat in front of me.

"It is nothing like the movies." He started.

"Do you feed on blood?" I interrupted.

He sighed.

"I will get to that. Without any interruptions." He said.

I then sighed.

"Fine." I mumbled feeling helpless.

"I am a vampire. I have been since 1864 when Katherine changed me. You see Katherine had met me and Stefan when we were both human. She was what we both wanted because of the fact that she was a vampire. We did not know at the time but that is how she got both of us."

I sat trying to take in everything he was telling me.

"Vampires have a special power to compel humans. All they have to do is look into a human's eyes and have them do whatever they want. Katherine used compelling as a way to hide the fact that she was dating both of us. She would make it so I didn't know about her and Stefan and Stefan wouldn't know about me and her. She was very sneaky."

My hand started to shake. What he was telling me was true, this wasn't a dream I couldn't escape it was life, and life definitely had its secrets.

"Anyways she wanted all three of us to be together. It was her sick thought." He raised his brows. "She had told me first about her immortality, and she said she had wanted her and I to be together forever so the only way we could was for me to become what she already was."

"A vampire?" I said.

He nodded.

"So I decided to start drinking her blood."

I cringed.

"That is how a human becomes a vampire. The human must drink the vampire's blood and then die, and then drink a human's blood."

I was still in shock but understood fully.

"So I decided I wanted to be with her forever and I started to drink hers but little did I know she was also compelling Stefan to drink hers too."

I gasped.

He raised his brows.

"Yeah. Like I said it was her thought that all three of us would be together forever. The town didn't really know about vampires but some did and they wanted them dead. Your ancestor Jonathan Gilbert was the head of the committee. He wanted vampires dead more than anything. So one night they went and rounded all of them up. They injected them with a powerful substance called vervain. It would put any vampire to sleep and they would lose their energy and powers fast. They had got Katherine, and Stefan and I went looking for her. We tried to let her out of the carriage they were keeping them in. We got her halfway out and then we were both shot. We both fell to the ground and were dying as Katherine lye there."

He paused and I could tell this was hard for him to talk about.

"We of coarse would have died but under the circumstances."

"You had her blood in your system." I interrupted.

"Exactly." He said. "We both awoke somewhere and one of Katherine's servants told us what to do, what we had to do, which was to feed on a human. We had both chosen to let ourselves die. We were in transition, and when you are in transition you either drink and turn into a vampire or you don't and you let yourself die."

"And you chose to drink?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"I'll get to that." He said.

I nodded.

Stefan then walked into the room, and Damon nodded.

He started to talk.

"So I decided to go see our father only to find it was our father who had shot us both, he knew about us and Katherine and wanted to protect the town more than his own sons. My father turned on me and tried to kill me with a dagger. I tried to stop my father but my father ended up getting the stake in his heart. He was bleeding badly and I bent down to help him. I got his blood on my hand and had the urge to drink it; against my better judgment I brought it to my mouth and then couldn't stop drinking it. I was then a vampire. So I went back and told Damon about how the guilt could be gone like a switch you could just shut it off."

The words sounded familiar. Damon had told me about his guilt and how he could get rid of it that night we talked. He was talking about being a vampire!

"I brought him a girl that I had compelled on the street. I told him that everything would be alright and we could be together if he drank her blood. I bit her neck a little so he could smell the blood. He drank and then he was a vampire too."

Stefan paused and looked down.

"I'm not proud of what I did, but I know what I'm doing know. I don't feed on humans I feed on the blood of animals."

I exhaled hearing this and looked towards Damon.

He looked down.

"I wish I could say the same but I can't." he said. "Animals don't stop the burn in my throat."

My eyes fell in sadness he wasn't like Stefan, he was what someone would consider the bad brother he fed on humans and Stefan didn't.

"So what happened to Katherine?" I asked.

"We thought she had been killed in the fire that night. The fire was what killed many of the vampires but the ones that escaped got trapped in the tomb. She had gotten away and now I think she is in the tomb, or at least I did." Damon said.

I looked at him questioningly.

"I spent forever looking for Katherine. I thought if I found her she would be with me forever. But then after years of looking I was approached by someone she knew. They said she was still alive. She was free. She had been free for all of those years I had been looking for her. I looked for years and she didn't bother to look for me. I decided that day that I was done." He said. "So I came home."

Stefan huffed.

I started to feel angry again.

"When I was walking past your house I saw you. At first I thought you were her but then I realized that you were human. The resemblance between you and Katherine was crazy." He said.

"Is that why you want to be with me?" I asked disgusted. "Am I like your one token of her?"

I shook his head.

"No, Elena you're not, in fact you are the complete opposite of her and I like that." He said. "But I had to talk to you, I had to and when I did I just I couldn't stop seeing you. I had to. I have to."

I gulped.

"You knew I looked like her but you did nothing?" I said to Stefan.

He looked down.

"I couldn't talk to you because I didn't want to become attached." He said.

Damon's jaw tightened.

I persed my lips.

"Attached?"

He nodded.

"Look I just want to know why the hell I look like her?" I said.

They both stood in silence.

"We don't know." Stefan said. "That is what we have been trying to figure out."

I looked down at my hands. I was in love with a vampire.

"Um can you untie me now?"

Damon stood up and undid the rope.

"Sorry about that."

I nodded and stood up.

"So what about garlic?"I asked.

"Myth." Damon said. "I could eat garlic bread all the time."

I smiled.

"Burning in the sun?"

"True." Stefan said.

"But we have rings that protect us." Damon said.

"Aww." I said.

* * *

I had spent the whole night listening to their history, places they had been, things that they had seen. I was fascinated. I still couldn't believe that it was real but deep down inside I knew that there was something about him.

"Thank you for listening." He said to me as I walked to the door.

"Thank you for telling me." I replied. "It's not something you hear every day."

He laughed.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said.

I nodded.

He leaned down and kissed me on the lips.

I had fallen for a vampire. A sexy, mature, and genuine vampire.

I sighed.

* * *

So what do you think. I wanted to get to the whole "Im a vampire" talk soon so i figured it would be good here. Anyways i hoped you like and let me know what you think :D


	10. Chapter 10

**ELENA'S POV**

_Dear Diary, _

_So I guess you could say I was taking this whole vampire thing a little too well. I had to admit I did sometimes think that I was still dreaming. Accepting that he, well they, were vampires is something that would usually make the average person have a heart attack. Was I scared? No. I knew that Damon and Stefan would never hurt me. _

_Stefan had become more friendly with me lately, we sit together at lunch and even have conversations during the day. People are talking. They think that I'm with Stefan. I enjoy speaking with him. It's like talking to someone with years of knowledge._

_Things are going good for me, although the few recent 'animal' attacks still make me wonder. I know Stefan only feeds on animals, but Damon doesn't. I don't want to ask if it's him but a part of me thinks it is. I mean he has that dark edge to him that shows he can be sneaky and mysterious too. _

_Stefan says that when he quit feeding on humans it was the hardest thing he had done ever. He said the taste of his first fox was completely terrible. To a vampire the only thing that will heal the burn in their throat fully is human blood. I shiver every time he tells me this. _

_I have been seeing Damon every night. We have talked of possible reasons that I am an exact replica of Katherine. Nothing has been figured out. The rest of the time has been spent with my nagging questions about being a vampire. But any human would be curious about a hundred and so year old vampire, right?_

_Well I have to go meet Damon._

_-Elena Gilbert_

**DAMON'S POV**

"Damon this is not okay." Stefan roared.

I rolled my eyes. "I can't starve." I replied.

His jaw tightened.

"Okay relax." I reasoned. "It was just two hunters."

"They are people Damon, not just food for you whenever you please." He said.

"Now you see that is where you are wrong." I said. "Yes they are people but they are whatever I want them to be, if I wanted one of them for dinner I would. If I wanted one of them just to simply amuse myself with, that is what they would be." I raised an eye brow.

"I knew you were the same old Damon." He said. "Would you do this to Elena?" he said. "What is she your next victim?"

I felt myself fill with rage.

"Don't even." I said. "You know I would never do anything to Elena."

He crossed his arms.

"Really? Do you think Elena is just going to accept the fact that you feed on humans, when she is one? Or are you just interested in her because you want something, something that will lead you to Katherine."

I was about to lose it.

"I could care less about that bitch." I shouted. "I wouldn't care if she were dead or alive. And at least I didn't wait for my long lost brother to come into town to actually realize what I had lost and that my brother got her instead."

He was speechless.

"Yeah I know you like her." I said. "In fact I think you might love her, but that is just too bad."

"We'll see who she wants." He said. "The one who acts like more of a human or the one who could care less about the human kind."

I rolled my eyes.

"It's sad that you think of her as a prize." I said.

He rolled his eyes.

"Oh by the way don't bother waiting up I'll be with Elena." I shouted as I walked out the door.

**ELENA'S POV**

I waited for him, right where he told me to. The old dirt road, half way across town. It was defiantly a weird place to take your hopefully 'soon to be' girlfriend to. I leaned against my car, kicking the gravel under my converse.

I decided I should wear manageable shoes since I would be with him for the day.

I glanced up to see a dark blue mustang pull up beside me.

"Wow." I mumbled to myself.

He climbed out of the car.

"You like?" he teased.

I nodded with an eye roll.

"I didn't think vampires even used cars." I commented.

He smirked.

"Vampires love cars." He said.

"Right." I said. "I remember reading that in twilight." I laughed. "So do sparkle in the sun?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Only on a good day."

I laughed.

"No in all seriousness." He said. "I don't know why people make vampires sound so friendly."

I furrowed my brow.

"Your not friendly?" I asked.

"Vampires are not meant to sound like everyone's hero, they are not meant to be around humans, and they are certainly not supposed to fall in love with a human." He said.

I looked up at him and his blue eyes were looking down at me. Was he trying to tell me something?

"But you know." He said. "Edward is quite the catch."

I rolled my eyes and tried to hide my smirk.

"But you are friendly and so is Stefan." I said.

He grunted a little.

"What did you first think of me when you saw me?" he asked.

I brought my index finger to my chin.

He smirked.

"I thought wow this guy has amazing eyes." I said. "And then I thought why is he all dressed in black? But I like the whole black color on you, it makes you look mysterious." I said. "But not so mysterious that I don't know a thing about you. You clearly made that known when you tied me to a chair." I huffed.

He laughed.

"It was only for informative purposes." He said.

"Mhm." I said sarcastically.

"So where are we going?" I asked looking around.

"No where in particular." he smiled.

I felt my heart skip.

He laughed.

"What." I asked as he grabbed my hand.

"I can hear your heart." he said.

I raised my eyebrow.

"I have great hearing." he explained. "It's one of the perks of being a vampire."

"Oh." I said.

He rubbed his thumb over the knuckle of my index finger, and I couldn't help but feel electric next to him.

"Do you have this effect over everyone?" I questioned.

"Effect?" he asked.

"You know when you look at someone your eyes go deep and make it hard for the average human to breathe." I said.

"Average human?" he asked.

"Well I'm not the average human." I said.

He laughed.

"Really?" he teased.

I nodded. "Your eyes don't get past me." I smiled.

"Oh." he said. "That…that hurt a little." he said gripping his chest with his free hand.

I grinned.

"So." he said. Spinning me around to face him. He held me in place as we were frozen in the middle of the dirt road. "You don't find me the least bit appealing to you?" he asked.

His crystal blue eyes were staring deep into mine. He pushed a piece of brown hair away from my face.

Before I could answer his lips were pressed against mine. I felt numb and my balance was failing on me. His arms were holding me up. I felt like a doll as he held me up. His lips moved with mine, slowly but then faster. I felt my mouth open fully granting him access. It was like nothing I had ever experienced.

I felt some of my balance return and he ran his hands through my hair. I clutched his shoulders for support and then my hands found their way to his gorgeous black hair. His scent was surrounding me and I couldn't breathe. I fought the idea of breathing, fearing that this kiss would have to end.

He ran his hand down my back and felt my throat give sound. Did I just moan? It sounded more like a gurgle.

I felt him smile against my lips and then a low growl erupted from his throat. He bit my lip lightly. I trembled. I pressed closer to him and up onto my tippy toes. I explored his mouth and felt my heart race more. I had never been kissed this way, with so much passion. I was eager, probably too eager to kiss him more. I felt lifeless but still alive while kissing him, like my body was limp but I also felt electric as his lips moved with mine.

Sadly my urge to breathe beat me. I had to pull apart.

I gasped for a breath and opened my eyes. He was smiling.

"Nope." I smiled.

He looked at me questioningly.

"I don't find you appealing at all." I laughed.

The corners of his mouth pulled up into a full smile.

"Really?"

I nodded.

In a flash he was there. He had me flung over his shoulder.

I laughed.

"So." he said as he was walking. "Do you still think I'm not appealing?" he teased.

"Well." I said. "I'm not into grungy boys."

He laughed.

"Well you're not going to be put down until you think I'm appealing." he said.

I smiled.

"Hope my weight doesn't bother you too much." I said. "Cause I'm going to be here for a while."

He laughed.

I reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet.

"If you want to grab my butt." he said. "You could have just asked."

I laughed.

I flipped through the photos he had. There was one of a younger Damon. Much younger, maybe around ten. I smiled. His eyes were just as amazing as they are now. I flipped the next photo. It was of him and Stefan. They were older, maybe fifteen. This was before Katherine. They were both smiling, arms around each other like brothers. They were dressed in clothes that were from older times. I flipped to the next photo. It was of an older Damon almost like right now. He was standing near the Eiffel tower.

"My parents loved it there." I said.

"What?" he asked.

"The photo." I said. "Of you by the Eiffel tower, my parents used to love going to Paris, they use to say that would bring me there someday."

"It's a great place." he said. "You truly find yourself."

"Were you a vampire when this was taken?" I asked.

He grunted. "Yes."

I slipped his wallet back into his pocket.

I hung there over his shoulder the memories of my parents flowed through my head. It had been a couple of days since I had even thought about it. It was because of him. I know most people wouldn't stay with a vampire but it doesn't even cross my mind that I'm flung over a vampire's shoulder. I was happy and that was all that mattered. He made me happy.

**DAMON'S POV**

I walked down the dirt road, sprinting at inhuman speeds at times to make her laugh.

"Okay." she said. "My ribs hurt, so I find you very appealing."

I laughed. "You find me appealing anyways."

She smiled.

I flung her back over onto her feet.

"Have you ever had a thing for a human?" she asked looking up at me.

I thought back to all the humans I spent nights with. Nothing serious, just some compulsion and blood drinking.

"Never." I said.

"Have you ever had a thing for a vampire?" I asked.

"Yes." she said.

I looked down at her.

"I thought that guy from the Disney movie was pretty handsome." she teased.

"Right I remember that movie." I said. "I mean it's not every day your mother has a date with a vampire."

She laughed.

"Alright." I said. "This is far enough out of town."

I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the woods, until we reached an open field.

"What's this about?" she asked.

"Well." I said. "You wanted to know all about vampires, so this is the only way."

She looked at me questioningly.

"Just sit there." I pointed to the cement block.

"You already know that vampires are one of the fastest creatures ever." I said.

She nodded.

"I can run down there and back before you even blink."

Before she could speak I broke out into full sprint the leaves and grass rustling around me. I was already back.

Her mouth dropped.

"Vampires have strength like no other." I said. "We can do anything we want."

I pushed lightly on the massive oak tree that was to the side of me.

It fell over with a thud and she flinched.

"Now I know why you wanted to be half way across town." she said.

"We are very appealing to the human eye, almost too appealing that it is dangerous to be around us." I said. "Our emotions can sometimes become overpowering and control us."

She didn't look fazed a bit.

"I could kill you." I said flatly.

"But you won't" she said.

"That's not the point." I said. "That is why I have to drink human blood."

She winced at the words.

"Without being fully satisfied my emotions could become over the top and I could let my thirst get the best of me."

"Then you should drink." she said.

"You don't find it repulsive that I harm humans." I said.

She shook her head. "As long as your okay. And don't let things get out of control."

"I don't believe you." I challenged.

She rolled her eyes.

"Listen." she said, standing up and grabbing my face with both of her hands. "You don't have to believe me but I will still talk. Yes you are harming innocent people but it's only in your nature." she said. "But she said I know a way that you can stop."

I looked at her questioningly.

"Blood banks." she said. "You can have donated blood on hand at any time."

"I know that." I said.

"Then why?" she asked.

"Because it is my instinct to hunt." I said. "I know, I can try to do the blood bank but I will still have to hunt." I said. "It's like a human has to have air to live, a vampire has to have that thrill to hunt."

Her eyes were somewhat sad.

"Then how did Stefan do it?" she asked. "How does he feed on animals?"

"He gets his thrill out by hunting animals and can make it by without human blood, but every day is a struggle." I said. "And I can't risk that if I struggle I might hurt you."

She looked down.

I tilted her chin up so I could look straight into her eyes.

"I love you Elena." I said. "And having to risk hurting you is not an option; I will do whatever it takes to avoid that."

She smiled shyly.

"I love you too." she said.

I felt the thick wall I had created over the years start to crumble down in front of me. All the emotions that I wanted to hold back were taking over. This girl was making me see the real world for the first time. My layer of 'not giving a shit about anything' had just fallen. My layer of 'screwing with people' had just fallen. In front of me I saw my layers, layers of the wall I had lived behind since I was nineteen they were falling all around me. This girl was making me put my guard down, I was letting her in. Suddenly it stopped my wall was thin but within reason, I was still myself but a better person on the inside, not that I would ever let anyone know that.

I smiled and bent my head down to kiss her.

She turned her head quickly so I was looking at her cheek.

"Catch me." she whispered, quoting the gum advertise.

Then she was gone. She ran through the field.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'll give you a head start." I yelled.

I could hear her laugh.

She stopped.

"Have you ever tried running like a human?" she yelled. "Without using your 'vampire skills'."

I laughed.

"No." I said.

"Try." she yelled.

I broke out into a sprint; it felt slow, too slow like I was shuffling my feet instead of running. No wonder humans never stood a chance against me.

I gave up half way and was near her in a second.

"Alright let's go." I said.

She smiled.

I scooped her up in my arms and staring running.

She let out a gasp as I blurred past trees.

"Okay, I'm going to barf." she said.

"Relax." I said, while putting her down. "We're here."

She looked forward towards our two cars.

"Oh." she said.

I chuckled lightly.

"I'll call you later." she said to me before she drove away.

I felt a smile, a meaningful smile, pull up on my face.

* * *

Okay sorry i have been really busy lately, since it is summer and i couldn't post until now. It's not as long as i wanted it to be but the next one will be. It might be slow but i have a somewhat writers block so stick with me for now, i promise it will get better :D Anyways i hope you like it and let me know what you think!

Please Reveiw!

xoxoxox - Malerie


	11. Chapter 11

**STEFAN'S POV**

The door slammed and I looked up to see Damon walk in with a cocky grin on his face.

"So guess what." he said like a giddy teenage girl.

I rolled my eyes.

"Elena doesn't seem to have a problem with my…appetite at all." he said. "As long as I'm okay."

Right, I thought to myself. But I had to ignore that because I had even bigger news.

"I know how she is related to Katherine." I said.

He looked up at me, when I said Katherine.

"I have been searching for any possible leads all day." I said slamming down a folder onto the massive stack that covered the coffee table.

"Ooo Detective Stefan." he said reaching for his scotch.

"Seriously Damon." I said. "She is Katherine's Great Great Granddaughter."I said.

He looked up at me with shocked eyes.

"I didn't think it would be that close to her." he mumbled.

"Of course it is close to her." I said. "She could practically be her twin."

He rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I ran my hand through my hair.

"I think." I said. "But Elena might have been adopted."

His mouth fell open, right as he swallowed a gulp of scotch.

"Her name is Isobel." I said. "She is Katherine's Great Granddaughter."

"Well talk about a family reunion." he sighed.

"How are we supposed to tell her?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I don't know, but we have to."

"Well I don't want to just say 'Hey Elena so you were adopted and your mother is Katherine's Great Granddaughter'." he said.

"We can tell her what we think but I might be wrong." I said. "But we still have to tell her."

"Oh joy." he mumbled into his glass taking the last sip.

**ELENA'S POV**

"Great, Great Granddaughter." I whispered.

That seems impossible. Adoption?

I head started to spin and I felt Damon's hands try and soothe me.

My whole life was a lie. Everything I had been brought up to believe was all a lie.

Everyone had lied to me. Aunt Jenna…she lied.

I felt betrayed by everyone in my family.

"Her name was Isobel." Stefan said.

I looked up at him with sad eyes and he looked back at me. His face was full of love and pitty. All I wanted was to hug him. I had become good friends with Stefan and right now I needed a friend. The only people who hadn't betrayed me were Damon and Stefan. I needed them now more than ever. They were like my support system.

"We're not sure yet, but we still think you should know." Damon said. "So don't do anything drastic and it would be best kept hush hush." he added.

I nodded my head brushing away the tears that slid down my face.

I felt like a baby. I didn't want them to see me cry.

I swallowed and I felt Damon's arms wrap around me. I clutched onto him never wanting to let go.

"I'll be fine." I mumbled into his chest.

When he let go I had soaked his shirt with my tears.

"I'm sorry." I said.

He smiled.

"It's just a shirt." he said.

I felt myself smile.

"If you would like to stay with me." Damon said. "You are welcome."

"Here." I asked wiping away the last of the tears.

He nodded.

I looked towards Stefan.

"You're welcome any time Elena." he said.

"I couldn't just im-"

Damon cut me off.

"There is a spare room that you can stay in." he said. "Or you can stay with me if you like."

I smiled.

"Thank you guys." I said. "But I'm not sure my Aunt Jenna with let me stay here." I said. "She hasn't even met you guys yet."

Damon nodded.

"The offer still stands." Stefan said.

"Thank you." I said.

I couldn't help but love them even more. Damon was amazing, someone I could see myself grow old with. I know it sounds crazy but it's the truth, except with him_ i _would just be me growing old, unless….

I shook that thought from my head. And Stefan, Stefan had become one of my best friends. He listens good and whenever I need to talk about anything he is there.

I may not have my biological family, but I still had them. Forever and always, or at least I hoped.

**DAMON'S POV**

I sat in my room. There was nothing to do. I was trying to be a better person and not harm as many humans as possible. And if you're thinking it is because of what Stefan thinks it's not. It's about Elena. I want her to know that I'm not just some leech.

That even though I had feed on human blood I cared about her and would never hurt her. I heard the front door slam and I ran down at inhuman speed.

There Elena stood. With tears in her eyes she was standing next to a suit case. Her brown hair was matted and wet from the tears that surrounded her face and her cheekbones were bright red. She tried to wipe them away with her shaking hand.

"Damon." she cried.

I was there, at her side in a heartbeat. I had my arms wrapped around her protectively and she clutched onto my with dear life. I felt her tears slide down my shirtless torso as she cried.

"Shh shh." I tried to soothe her. "What's wrong?"

She just cried.

I held her tighter and pushed the hair from her face.

She looked up at me. Her brown eyes were full of sadness.

"It's Jeremy and Jenna." she cried. "They just died in a car accident."


	12. Chapter 12

**ELENA'S POV**

I felt my heart crumble inside of me. My breaths became harder to take. He held me tight but I still felt I was falling. Jeremy, my brother, who I grew up with, had just died. All the good memories I had with him was all I had left. Aunt Jenna, she had been my mother for the past months and I had grown close with her.

We had banded together to try and help Jeremy with his drug issues and now they were both gone. Just when I thought things were getting better, in a blink of an eye everything fell all around me. I cried harder at the memory. I pulled away a little to breathe. I hadn't noticed Damon was shirtless.

He looked down at me.

"You are welcomed to stay here." he said.

"I love you." I mumbled in between sobs.

A small smile showed on his face.

"I love you too." he replied.

I felt myself crush my face into him.

I needed him. I loved him. He was what I wanted.

I leaned up and kissed him passionately. He scooped me up in his arms and brought me to his bed.

He started to pull away but I pulled him down with me.

"Elena." he said.

I kissed his neck. I wanted him.

"Elena I don't think we should-" his voice trailed off.

I felt myself let go of him and my arms crashed to my sides in defeat.

Rejection filled my body. I felt myself scowl.

"You. Don't. Want me?" I choked out in syllables.

He rolled his eyes.

"Of course I want you, believe me I want you more than anything." he said. "But I just don't think it's the right time. You just lost your family and I don't want you to want to do it out of sadness." he said.

I let his words sink in.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"Its fine." he said as he wrapped me in a tight hug. "Just get some sleep."

He kissed me on the forehead and walked out closing the door.

I lay down and cried myself to sleep.

**DAMON'S POV**

I felt stupid and sad at the same time. I had just pushed her away.

I had a beautiful girl that I loved, saying she wanted me and I just pushed away. I could have been with her right now.

I shook the thought from my head. What was I thinking that for?

She had just lost her family, the timing was wrong. More thoughts filled my head. She was only seventeen, meaning child services would have to get involved. I thought of ways that I could compel them. It would work. It had to work.

I looked up to see Stefan enter. He had a sad expression on his face.

"I can hear her crying Damon." He said.

I let out a sigh.

"You don't think I know that." I spat.

His jaw tightened.

"Typical Damon, not going to do a thing."

And then he was gone.

It wasn't that I didn't want to do a thing. It was that I didn't know what to do. I had never been put in a position like this. To have someone I love lose someone they love. I wasn't a big emotional person.

I crushed my hands to my head. Rubbing my temples as I sat there in a small form of shock.

**ELENA'S POV**

I heard the door open and then close. My heart skipped a beat, I thought it was Damon. Then I saw the shorter figure walk towards me. His jaw line was so distinct that I knew it was Stefan right away.

I smiled.

"Hey." he said.

I tried to force out a 'hey you' but my voice just cracked.

"Elena." he said, looking me straight in the eyes. "If you ever want to talk to me, ever. You know you can." he said. "I care about you and I know this is a hard time and if you would like to talk I'm okay with that."

I just sat there not able to say a word. Too many things were running through my head.

"Damon." he said. "He is new to this, these feelings he is having for you are confusing and he has never felt this way about a girl before." he paused looking down. "But you aren't just 'some' girl." he emphasized.

I looked up from my tears with confusion.

"Just, give him some time." he said. "I know that sounds backwards but he is not very emotional."

I gave a side grin. It was more of a twitch, my face muscles were in connection with my heart and when my heart felt sadness there was no way to change it.

He stood up from the bed and walked to the door. His hand touched the handle.

"Wait, Stefan." I called, my voice cracking in multiple places.

He turned and looked at me.

"I could really use someone to talk to." I admitted.

He smiled lightly and sat down on the bed beside me.

Before I knew it we were both sprawled out on the bed vertically, facing each other. We were talking and laughing of memories we had growing up and how I felt.

It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of me, like I could suddenly push away a portion of the sadness when I was talking to him.

I glanced and looked at the clock it read 3:00am. Stefan followed my glance.

"I'm sorry." he said. "I didn't mean to keep you awake."

"NO." I said quickly. Too quickly. "It was nice to talk." I said. "You're a good friend Stefan."

I found myself wrapping my arms around him in a tight hug.

When we pulled apart he was looking at me. I looked up too. Staring at the creases and every mark and feature on his face. But there were none, he was like a porcelain doll.

"Perfect." I whispered as I curiously brushed my hand across his cheek bone.

He grabbed my face and before I knew it his lips were pressed against mine.

He was easier than Damon. Damon was eager and rushed. But Stefan was slow taking in the moment.

If felt my mind whirl in hundred different directions. This was wrong, very wrong. I loved Damon. I let the words run through my head. But if it were so wrong, why did it feel so right?

I felt my hands crash to my side and we pulled away. I felt ashamed of myself.

He just looked at me and in the blink of an eye, he was gone. Along with my commitment to Damon, the man I loved.


	13. Chapter 13

**STEFAN'S POV**

This was good. Elena now knows how I feel about her. We kissed. I felt my happiness then turn into guilt. Sure Damon and I have had our fights including Katherine but I still felt like I had betrayed him by kissing her. I ran my hand through my hair and walked into the house. I hadn't been back since last night.

_Just tell her that you want to be with her._

Those words were all that rang through my head as I walked slowly to the kitchen. Damon was gone. He was out for a…well meal. I heard dishes clashing in the kitchen. I walked slowly around the corner to see Elena bent over the kitchen sink. She was in a long gray sweater, almost a dress. Her hair was thrown back in a messy knot. She turned to look at me.

Deep black circles had formed around her eyes. Her face was pale, too pale. Her cheekbones were more prominent than usual. Her usual light, creamy brown eyes were now dark, like a black. The deaths had definitely taken a toll on her.

She looked down.

This was my chance to tell her how I felt.

"Can we just forget about what happen?" she blurted out.

I felt my heart fall to the ground. She wanted to forget. She still wanted to be with him.

Her eyes looked up at mine.

"Stefan, I really enjoyed last night." she said.

_Exactly_! I thought in my head.

"But." she said.

_Oh great there was a but._ I felt my heart sink again.

"I really like Damon." she said. "In fact I love him."

The words were like a dagger to the heart.

"I enjoyed talking to you last night. You were there for me, but I just can't do this to Damon." she said.

I grabbed her hand. It was cold, somewhat lifeless.

"I love you Stefan." she said. "But I'm just not in love with you."

I looked up at her trying not to show my disappointment.

"You're like a brother to me." she said. "A brother that I can have forever." A tear started to slide down her face.

I put my feelings aside and wrapped her into a hug. If she thought of me as a brother than I would stay close. After all she had just lost her brother I was all that was left to fill that category.

"I'm sorry Stefan." she said. "I was stupid to kiss you and lead you on only to say I just want to be the best of friends."

"Don't be." I said. "I shouldn't have done that. I know how much you love Damon and I know that he loves you." I said.

She forced a smile.

"Friends?" she asked.

"Forever." I replied.

**ELENA'S POV**

I pulled my hair down from the messy bun and brushed out the knots. I had to at least try and look good. I slipped on some lose jeans and a baggy shirt. I grabbed a north face sweater and pulled that on. It didn't matter what I did I still looked like a wreck.

Damon walked through the door.

"Hey." he smiled.

My stomach lurched when I saw him. Guilt was overpowering me. I didn't mean to do what I did it was out of sadness. But it was too late the damage was already done. I just thanked god that Damon didn't know.

"Hey." I forced out words.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"yes." I replied.

I had to identify the bodies. This was terrible, one of the worst things to ever have to do.

We rode in silence. It was still silent as we walked through the hospital doors. The nurse brought us down the stairs to the room. I stopped right outside the door. He put his arms securely around me.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too." I choked out.

We pushed through the doors and there were two bodies covered by thick white sheets. I felt the tears rush down my face. Two brawny cops stood off to the side with blank stares. Damon walked me over to the side of one of them. He nodded to the doctor who flipped the sheet down.

In front of me of me sat my beautiful brother. He had chalky white skin and his hair was less silky than usual. I put my hand on his chest. There was no heart beat. There never would be again. The tears came harder. There were multiple cuts on his head from the accident, bruises. Just seeing them stabbed into my heart.

His lips were a pale pink.

Damon wrapped his arms around me.

"If you're not ready, that's okay." he whispered into my ear.

I shook my head. I had to do this, get it over with.

I looked up to the cop and nodded.

The doctor put the sheet back over Jeremy's head.

I walked around to the next table. The lump in my throat grew and I was soon drowning in my own tears.

The doctor pulled the sheet down and there lye my Aunt Jenna. She had the same chalky white complexion as Jeremy. She was worse though. Much worse.

There were multiple cuts covering her face. But one that was more attention stealing was the one on her eyebrow. It ran down from her eyebrow to her chin. The scar ran over her lips and part of her nose.

Her red hair was pushed back from her face. I nodded and the sobs got worse I turned my face into his chest and let my tears flow.

"I'm very sorry." one of the cops said.

I felt Damon nod.

"You can go out the back." the doctor said, pointing to the door in the corner of the room.

I felt my feet being lifted off the ground and my body moving. Damon had swung me up in his arms. I didn't even try holding up my weight.

He sat me in the car and I turned towards the window. I didn't want Damon to see me like this.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with this." I said between sobs.

"Elena I love you and I want to be here for you, no matter what." he said. "And I know that I wasn't there for you last night. But Stefan was and it kills me that I couldn't put my own problems behind to help you, but I can and I will. I will be here for you whenever you need me."

I gulped. Suddenly the guilt was seven times worse.

I rode home in silence. I couldn't bring myself to look at him. I didn't deserve to.

* * *

Okay so sorry i have been MIA for the past days! And also for the sad chapter but it had to be done. The next chapter will probly be just as sad but i can't help it. Anyways i hope you will still read after this whole sad fest lol

xoxoxo -Malerie


	14. Chapter 14

**ELENA'S POV**

The funeral was quick. Tears were shed, words were spoke, and then I found myself turning to walk away as Jeremy's casket was steadied into the ground. Damon and Stefan were both there. They both stood by my side. Damon's arm held a tight grip around my waist until I had to place the flowers down. Stefan stood with his hands held together, sadness on his face.

Bonnie was there. She was in tears and her arms were open for a hug. I gripped onto her.

"I'm sorry Elena." she whispered.

"S'okay." I chocked out. I hugged her for seconds more then we pulled away from each other.

After what seemed like the longest car ride of my life, I was finally…home, my new home.

I smiled at the thought.

I ripped off the dark black lace dress that was soaked in my tears and slipped on sweats and a shirt. I pulled the bobby pins out of my hair and let it flow loosly at my back. Looking at myself in the mirror was shocking. There were dark bags under my eyes. My eye makeup had run down my face, and there were blotches of red everywhere. My cheekbones looked bruised and I seemed very pale.

I jumped a little when Damon's reflection appeared in the mirror.

"Sorry." he said. "Didn't mean to jump you."

"It's fine." I sighed.

I turned to look at him.

"I want to see her." I said, looking down.

I had thought about this for the past days and I think it would be good.

"See who." he asked.

"My mother, Isobel."

His mouth dropped a little.

"Elena we aren't even sure that she is." he replied.

I wasn't going to give up.

"I know that's part of the reason why I want to see her, I want to know her, see what she looks like, she if she even really is my mother." I said. "She's family and the last of it."

He rubbed his forehead.

"I don't know." he said. "It may not be safe."

"Safe?" I questioned.

"Look Elena I don't think now is the best time to bring this up." he said.

"Tell me Damon." I said, angered.

"Elena I-"

"Tell me." I cut him off.

"Isobel is a vampire." he said.

Every thought of what she looked like, every dream of what I thought could be, had just been shattered.

"Vampire?" I stumbled on the word.

He nodded.

I looked at him I knew that there was more to tell.

"What else?" I ordered my voice getting angry.

"Before Isobel was a vampire she was married." he said. "She was married to Alaric."

My eyes filled with shock, and my heart sunk a little.

"He has been seeing my Aunt Jenna just recently." I said. "He had mention to her he had a wife before but he never said her name or anything about her."

"That is because she died." he said.

"But how?" I mumbled.

"A few years back I was in North Carolina and this woman came up to me, she never said anything about her just that she knew about vampires and she knew that I was one. She wanted to be one. We had a fling." he looked down clearly not wanting to talk about this. "Then she begged me to turn her so I did. It was all she ever wanted, immortality."

I looked up at him.

"You killed my mother." I said.

His eyes looked away from mine.

"I didn't know at the time and she already knew about everything."

"Did you know her?" I asked.

"All she told me was her name she refered to herself as Bella."

"Which stands for Isobel." I realized. "How did you find this out?"

"Ever since Stefan told me about what he had found I had looked more into it, and I found her picture and imidiatley knew who she was."

"You have her photo?" I asked quickly.

"I _had_ her photo." he replied. "I got it from Alaric's wallet but I put it back."

"Oh."

"Do you think she will want to meet me?" I asked.

He looked down.

"She was very direct." he said. "she knew what she wanted. I don't know." he said. "But what I knew of her she seem well bitchy."

I rolled my eyes.

"Just please tell me you will think about it?" I asked him.

He hesitated.

"Maybe." he replied.

He kissed me on the forehead an then left the room.

I let my mind sink all the information I had just learned in. It was a lot and I was still trying to process it myself.

I cupped my hands under the facet and splashed the water onto my face.

I had to meet her.

* * *

So very short chapter sorry, i have been babysitting all week so it took me a while but i'm getting to the end of this story soon there will be about maybe four or five more chapters but anyways enjoy :)

Please reveiw!

xoxox- malerie


End file.
